SECRET LOVE
by Pila Park
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UPDATE] "Dunia ingin tertipu, jadi biarkan dia tertipu"- Baekhyun "Cinta tidak hanya antara wanita dan pria" - Chanyeol (Chanbaek moment story/YAOI)
1. prolog

**SECRET LOVE**

 **(Chanbaek Moment)**

 **...**

 **cast : Park Chanyeol (EXO), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), and Other**

 **...**

 **YAOI**

* * *

 **.**

 **warning : Yang nggk suak gay gayan mending nggk usah baca yah :) takut muntah nanti hehe**

 **.**

* * *

 **Prolog**

.

.

"Chanyeol, mari kita akhiri"

.

"Aku harus melakukannya, maafkan aku"

.

"Biarkan ini jadi rahasia kita"

.

"Baekhyun Aku mencintaimu, mari bertahan"

"Aku ingin semuanya tahu aku menyukai seorang pria"

.

.

.

"Apa kita harus mengakhiri kontrak kita? Dengan SM?"

"Aku mencintai EXO-L, jangan lakukan hal bodoh"

"Dunia ingin tertipu, jadi biarkan tertipu"

.

.

.

"Chanyeol Baekhyun! Berhentilah membuah fanservice dipanggung!"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, jauhi Chanyeol"

.

.

.

"Kalian tahu saham kita menurun karena apa!? Artikel bodoh ini"

.

.

.

"Kami tetap terus bersama, jangan halangi kami... lagi"

* * *

 **HAI! PILA BAWA FF BARU NIH MAUEHEH :v**

 **Sebenarnya aku lebih suka buat ff yg sesuai kenyataan/apaandah -_- maksudnya aku suka ff yang Chanyeol sama Baekhyun ya jadi member EXO :) feelya dapet hehe**

 **OH YAH!**

 **KALIAN BISA REQUEST LOH :) Tinggal review aja dan tulis moment chanbaek (tapi momentnya harus ada yah) kapan? dan dimana?**

 **tapi aku kasih prolog dulu :( dan kalo banyak yang minat aku lanjut hehe... ff ini nggk akan ada ENDnya kok karena ini tentang Moment chanbaek yang nggk ada habisnya wkaowkk**

 **Kuyy Review :***

 **Lafyuu~**


	2. chapter 1 (I am Gay?)

**SECRET LOVE**

 **(chanbaek moment story)**

* * *

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Park Chanyeol (EXO) , Kim Junmyeon (EXO) , Kim Ye Jin and others**

 **...**

 **Mau mengingatkan kalau ini ff YAOI (cowok sama Cowok)**

* * *

Untuk penjelasan mengenai ff ini ada dibawah yah :)

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

" **I am gay?** **"**

2011

Seorang pria sedang berjalan dengan senyum manisnya, ia begitu mungil dan 'cantik' . Kulitnya putih seputih susu, dan mata sayunya melengkung seperti bulan sabit apabila ia tersenyum. Ia benar benar semangat hari ini, ia bahkan tidak mersakan terik matahari yang menyengat kulit mulusnya , entah...

Langkahnya pun berhenti, ia mendongak melihat gedung yang ada didepannya. Ia tersenyum kembali, ia kadang mengutuk dirinya karena dari perjalanan ke rumahnya ia terus tersenyum. Gedung itu benar benar besar, membuat mulutnya tak bisa tertutup ia sangat kagum dengan gedung tersebut

SMTOWN

Yap! Gedung itu bertuliskan SMTOWN , sebuah perusahaan entertainment yang berhasil melahirkan banyak artis artis berkualitas dan berbakat, perusahaan yang membuat remaja terus bermimpi untuk masuk kesana dan menjadi artis terkenal dibawah naungan SM Entertainment, sebuah perusahaan besar yang membuat remaja remaja memilih untuk menjadi trainee disana dibanding melanjutkan sekolahnya.

pria 'cantik' itu tersenyum lagi, ia akan menjalani trainee pertamanya di SM.

Ia sangat terkejut ketika perwakilan SM tiba tiba mendatangi rumahnya, dan meminta izin kepada orang tuanya. Ia benar benar tidak menyangka ia bisa diterima sebagai trainee diSM, ia begitu bahagia sampai ia tak bisa mendeskripsikan bentuk dari kebahagiaan itu.

Brug

Pria mungil itu terjatuh akibat dorongan dari seseorang, pria berambut hitam menggunakan kacamata. Pria tinggi itu sepertinya terlalu sibuk dengan sesuatu yang ada ditasnya, ia bahkan tidak meminta maaf dengan pria mungil yang baru saja ia tabrak itu

"astaga! Aku melupakannya" pria tinggi itu menjambak rambutnya sendiri kemudian sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, ia baru saja menabarak seorang pria dan tidak meminta maaf

Pria mungil itu memukul tangan pria tinggi itu saat hendak ditolong, ia bangkit dan memukul kepala pria itu.

"Apa kau tak tahu aku ha!, aku ini trainee SM! Jangan menyentuhku, berani beraninya kau menabrakku!" sombongnya, tak ada seorangpun yang tidak bangga jika diterima sebagai trainee SM. Walaupun belum debut, hal itu merupakan suatu kebanggan untuk semua orang.

Pria berkacamata hanya mengedip ngedipkan matanya membuat pria mungil itu berdecih, benar benar tidak sopan

"Maaf, aku benar benar tidak sengaja. Aku tidak melihat jalan makanya aku menabarakmu" suara berat pria itu membuat pria mungil itu diam, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin membuat masalah ia tidak ingin di cap buruk di hari pertamanya menjadi trainee SM. Pria mungil itu memutar bola matanya malas, ia mengangguk dan masuk ke gedung SM. Kemudian pria berkacamata itu kembali sibuk dengan tasnya

"Oo!," Pria itu mengambil sesuatu di tasnya, sebuah stick drum "kemana saja kau!" kesal pria berkacamata itu lalu masuk ke gedung SM

Setelah ia masuk, pria tinggi itu tak henti hentinya menunduk kepada para pegawai disana. Hingga ia melihat pria mungil yang baru saja ia tabrak, sedang duduk dibangku berwarna merah jambu sambil menunduk. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan ia berjalan mendekati pria itu

"kau sedang apa?" pria mungil itu mendongak

"aku hanya takut aku tidak akan debut" pria berkacamata itu kemudian mengangguk, lalu matanya fokus ke tas pria yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu.

GIRLS GENERATION

"Ooo! Kau fanboy Girls Generation? Oh astaga! Aku juga menyukainya!" Pria berkacamata itu menutup mulutnya tak menyangka, ia menemukan seorang fanboy yang sama dengannya.

"apa kau juga?! Astaga, lagu apa yang kau suka? Aku menyukai _Gee!_ Itu benar benar keren" Baekhyun melompat lompat seperti anak kecil dan chanyeol, pria berkacamata itu juga mengangguk.

"Hey! Apa kalian trainee? Apa yangkau lakukan disitu! Cepat masuk keruanganmu!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh kearah penjaga berpakaian hitam itu lalu menunduk meminta maaf, mungkin teriakan mereka sehingga penjaga itu datang. Mereka tertawa dan Baekhyun membisik sesuatu ke telinga Chanyeol

"kita bisa jadi penguntit disini haha" bisik Baekhyun

...

1 bulan kemudian...

"tinggikan suaramu, kau pasti bisa" ucap pelatih trainee, membuat pria didepannya itu menghela nafas dan mengulang kembali lagu yang pelatih Kim perintahkan.

" _i wish nothing but the best for you too... Don't forget me, I beg_ OKHOOO!"

Pelatih Kim mengangguk dan bangkit dari tempat duduk, ia menepuk pundak pria dihadapannya lalu menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat.

"berlatihlah dengan baik lagi mm? Jangan menyerah" pria itu menangguk dan keluar dari ruang latihan menyanyinya

" _Byun Baekhyun!"_ panggil Pelatih Kim membuat pria yang bernama Byun Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke ruang latihan vocal, tapi seseorang mencegahnya membuat Baekhyun berhenti

"fighting!" ucap pria tinggi yang baru saja keluar dari ruang vocal, Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengangguk lalu kemudian masuk

Begitulah setiap harinya, mereka saling memberi semangat satu sama lain. Mereka tahu, menjadi trainee bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Apalagi menjadi trainee SM Entertainment, benar benar sulit apalagi persaingan para trainee juga sangat ketat. SM akan memilih yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik, maka dari itu semua trainee terus berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik agar mereka bisa debut dan dikenal diseluruh dunia.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika ia masuk keruang vocal dan membungkuk pada pelatih Kim

"sepertinya kau sedang bahagia, itu bagus jika kau sedang latihan menyanyi. Baiklah mari kita mulai"

"ne" jawab Baekhyun antusias

Tiga hari yang lalu, Baekhyun melihat seorang pria yang jatuh tepat didepannya. Itu adalah junmyeon, trainee SM juga. Ia menutup mulutnya saat seseorang menarik jaket yang junmyeon gunakan saat itu untuk bangkit. Kejadian seperti ini sering terjadi, ia bahkan sudah melihat banyak kejadian seperti itu lima kali dalam sebulan Baekhyun menjadi trainee

"bagaimana bisa gerakanmu sejelek itu!" bentak seorang pria, mungkin pria yang menarik junmyeon masuk keruang latihan dance.

"maafkan aku" ucap Junmyeon

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak suka kondisi seperti ini, ia juga pernah dibully oleh pelatih karena tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk menari.

"hy!," Baekhyun terkejut ketika seorang pria menyapa tepat didaun telinganya, itu Chanyeol "apa yang kau lakukan?"

"apa kau pernah dipukul oleh pelatih choi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunduk, membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Baekhyun benar benar lancang, katanya

"jangan bahas itu disini, kau tahu banyak mata mata disini? Aku bisa saja melaporkanmu dan kau tidak bisa debut"

"eh Jangan lakukan itu!, aku juga hanya bertanya" ucap Baekhyun dengan cepat

"jangan anggap menjadi trainee adalah hal biasa, ini pertempuran Baek. Semangat! Aku harus keruang vocal dulu" Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol adalah pria yang baik menurutnya. Ia begitu menyesal saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya dan memukul kepalanya.

Pelatih Kim mengangguk angguk ketika medengar suara merdu Baekhyun, ia seperti melayang. Suara Baekhyun cukup bagus dibanding pria tinggi tadi. Baekhyun terus bernyanyi sambil tersenyum, ia begitu semangat

 _Alasanku bertahan adalah... Chanyeol_ , batin Baekhyun

.

.

.

Chanyeol pulang dengan wajah lesuh, ia benar benar tidak dalam _mood_ yang bagus hari ini. Ia tak bisa mencapai nada tinggi saat menyanyi, ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi saat menari dan tak bisa menghafal skripsi saat latihan drama

Ia begitu frustasi, sangat frustasi. Hingga akhirnya, kata 'frustasi' itu hilang ketika suara pria yang terdengar ngos ngosan berteriak memanggil namanya, kemudian merangkul tangannya

"Chanyeol! Kau itu masih trainee jangan lakukan hal hal bodoh, kau sering terlambat dan pulang dengan cepat? Kau bisa saja gagal debut kalau seperti itu" Baekhyun, si pria mungil yang membuat hari chanyeol terus berwarna.

"hari ini aku benar benar malas," lirih chanyeol sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana, Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya seperti memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk memberikan alasan . Faktanya Chanyeol memang orang seperti itu, ia akan terlambat untuk latihan dan akan pulang dengan cepat. Tapi kali ini, ia pulang cepat mempunyai alasan. Biasanya ia tertawa jika Baekhyun protes dengan sikapnya itu

"ini soal Kim Ye Jin" Baekhyun terdiam dan melepas rangkulannya pada lengan Chanyeol

"Apa dia marah lagi?" tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sudah tiga minggu lamanya Chanyeol terus membicarakan soal ye jin ke Baekhyun, melihat bahwa Baekhyun adalah salah satu trainee yang dekat dengannya dan ia sudah percaya bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan membongkarr hubungannya dengan ye jin ke pelatih trainee.

Ye jin adalah kekasih Chanyeol, mereka sudah berhubungan kurang lebih empat tahun lamanya. Ye jin sudah 3 tahun menjadi trainee di SM Entertainment, dan sampai sekarang ia belum debut debut juga. Ia terus melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada Chanyeol, dan seringkali meminta putus karena ia ingin fokus ke SM. Tapi Chanyeol tetap ingin mempertahankan hubungannya, empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang sedikit.

"telpon dia dan ajak dia bertemu" Baekhyun memberi saran, baekhyun memang sering memberi saran kepada Chayeol soal ye jin, kekasih Chanyeol. Ia benar benar tak suka melihat Chayeol terus bersedih dan bisa bisa tidak berhasil debut karena Ye Jin

"dia masih latihan, kau pasti tahu apa yang seniornya lakukan jika kita kedapatan berkencan?" Baehyun mengigit bibirnya, kembali memikirkan cara agar Ye Jintidak marah lagi dengan Chanyeol

"bagaimana kalau kita pergi melihatnya?" Chanyeol menutup matanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya

"itu akan lebih sulit lagi, kita akan disuruh untuk ikut latihan juga. Aku tak mau!"

"ck! Kau sebenarnya menjadi Trainee di sini untuk apa? Apa hanya untuk melihat ye jin saja? Jika kau menjadi trainee kau harus mematuhi semua peraturannya. Agar kau bisa bersama ye jin terus"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya, baekhyun. Kau tahu selama 3 tahun ini kita jarang bertemu, bahkan saat aku menjadi trainee saja pun kita sangat jarang bertemu. Aku merindukannya" ucap Chanyeol kemudian duduk dihalte bus diikuti Baekhyun

"kau benar benar mencinta ye jin?" tanya Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya

Deg

Baekhyun menatap mata itu, mata Chanyeol dengan dalam. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, sepertinya ia sudah mulai gila. Ia tidak mungkin menyukai seorang pria, tapi kenapa hatinya menginginkan jawaban kalau Chanyeol tidak mencintai ye jin lagi?

"ya, sangat mencintanya" jawab Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun diam seperti patung

...

..

.

"Aku pulang" ucap Baekhyun setelah memasuki rumahnya

"oo! Kemarilah adik kecilku haha, begaimana hari ini?" kakaknya yang tadi menonton tv tiba tiba menariknya untuk duduk bersama. Baekhyun memiliki kakak laki laki yang tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya, namanya Byun Baekbeom.

"seperti biasa" jawab Baekhyun tak bersemangat

"apa kau memiliki kekasih?, kau putus dengannya?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, lalu bersandar dipundak kakaknya. Ia begitu dekat dengan kakaknya dibanding ayahnya. Ia sering bercerita banyak hal dengan kakaknya dibanding ayahnya, dan juga ia lebih dekat dengan ibunya. Ia takut dengan ayahnya, mungkin?

"aku menyukai seseorang" Baekbeom membulatkan matanya, ia melihat adiknya yang sepertinya sudah jatuh cinta itu. "tapi dia tidak menyukaiku" sambung baekhyun dengan lirih. Kakaknya membuka mulutnya kaget sambil mengangguk, ia sering mendapatkan kasus percintaan seperti ini.

"itu sulit" jawab Baekbeom, ia benar benar tidak bisa memberi saran soal itu. Ia bahkan belum mempunyai seorang kekasih. "apa itu teman sekolahmu? Apa dia cantik?" Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menggeleng, ia menjauh dari kakaknya dan melenggang pergi naik kekamarnya

"kau tak makan? Ibu baru saja pergi ke rumah tetangga, jangan bilang ibu sudah tidur. Kau kan biasanya marah jika ibu tak memberimu kecup-"

"OH HYUNG!" kesal Baekhyun saat baekbeom mengejeknya. Saat baekhyun kecil, bahkan sekarang ia masih diberi susu setiap malam oleh ibunya, dan sebelum tidur ibunya memberi kecupan di dahinya seperti anak kecil. Menurut Baekhyun, itu adalah hal yang wajar dia memiliki ibu dan ia menyayangi ibunya. Kakaknya alasan mengapa ia sudah malu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh ibunya

Baekbeom hanya tertawa

...

..

.

 _Nomor yang anda tuju ti-_

"aiiss!" gerutu chanyeol sambil memabnting ponselnya ke kasur. Ia begitu kesal karena ye jin sama sekali tidak mengabarinya. Ini sudah pukul sebelas malam dan ia harusnya sudah pulang dari latihan, ye jin bukan tipe wanita yang cepat tidur dan mudah lelah. Chanyeol yakin ye jin masih latihan di kamarnya dan mungkin saja mengabaikan telpon dari kekasihnya itu.

Ini sudah ke empat kalinya ia menelpon yejin dan sudah puluhan pesan ia kirim tapi tak ada satupun dibalas.

From : Ye Jin sayangku

" _Maaf, aku baru melihat pesanmu. Maaf karena aku tidak mengangkat telponmu, aku benar benar sudah sangat mengantuk"_

Chanyeol meremas ponselnya ketika pesan itu terbuka, ia seperti dipermainkan. Ia sunggu ingin mempertahankan hubungannya dengan ye jin, tapi sepertinya Ye Jin tidak menginginkannya lagi. Sudah lama ye jin menginginkan kata putus dalam hubungannya, tapi Chanyeo benar benar tidak bisa. Ia sudah terlanjur mencintai ye jin, bahakan besok lusa adalah _Anniversary_ mereka yang ke empat tahun. Benar benar menyedihkan

Chanyeol menonaktifkan ponselnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya, ia belum mengecek buku pelajarannya untuk besok. Ia harap tak ada tugas agar ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dikelas

...

..

.

Kamar Baekhyun sudah gelap, ibunya tak ingin masuk dan membangunkan putranya itu. Tapi Baekhyun sebenarnya masih belum tidur, lampu belajarnya masih menyala dan ia sedang duduk sambil menekuk kedua kakinya sambil menatap sebuah foto didepannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, perasaan apa ini. Aku bahkan mengenal Chanyeol baru satu bulan. Aku tak suka jika ia membahas Ye jin di depanku, aku tak suka jika ia tidak tersenyum saat aku disampingnya, dan aku juga tidak suka ia dekat dengan para trainee wanita" Baekhyun mengupas bibirnya

"aku lebih suka ia bersamaku, aku lebih suka ia dekat denganku, aku suka ia berbicara lebih padaku" sambungnya dengan suara lirih, ia takut ibunya masuk kekamarnya dan mendapati dirinya masih belum tidur. Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia bukanlah seorang gay tapi kenapa ia menyukai Chanyeol?

"tidak tidak! Aku bukan Gay! Ya betul! Astaga apa yang baru saja aku katakan! Bakhyun bodoh, aku sepertinya kurang tidur ya, kurang tidur makanya pikiranku jadi seperti ini." Baekhyun menarik selimutnya dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya

TBC

 **Gaje kan? Wkaowkk miyanee...**

 **Disini aku mau buat penjelasan tentang apa yang kai bilang**

" **Chanyeol sama Baekhyun dekat dalam satu malam saja"**

 **wkakwk awalnya ternyata Chanbaek ketemuan dan mereka fanboynya esenesdi lol -_- dan akhirnya muncul benih benih cinta diantara mereka**

 **I am Gay ada chapter 2 nya jadi sabar aja nunggunya hehe, aku juga masukin Kim ye jin disini biar makin nyata... taukan ye jin itu siapa? Mantannya Chanyeol^^ maaf kalo singkat gini TT  
**

 **Untuk REQUEST mmm... aku tampung dulu yah :) karena pila mau buat ffnya tentang 'bagaimana bisa chanbaek jadian? Chanbaek bisa jadi gay? dan sebagainya' pokoknya kayak asal mula chanbaek dulu muahehe**

 **Jangan lupa review :) biar ku cepet update muahh~ jaga kesehatan juga!**

 **Lafyu jagiiee :***


	3. Chapter 2 (I am Gay?)

**SECRET LOVE**

 **(chanbaek moment story)**

* * *

 **...  
**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Park Chanyeol (EXO) , Oh Sehun (EXO) , Kim Jongin (EXO), Kim Junmyeon (EXO), Luhan (Singer) and others**

 **...**

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 **mau mengingatkan ini FF Gay :) Jadi Kalo ada yang nggak suka Gay Gayan mending pergi aja :)**

* * *

...

..

Untuk penjelasan mengenai ff ini ada dibawah yah :)

..

...

* * *

 **...**

 **Chapter 2**

" **I am gay?** **"**

3 hari kemudian...

Baekhyun sudah jarang bertemu Chanyeol, ia sedang fokus dengan penyeleksian trainee. Ada seorang trainee yang mendengar bahwa SM akan mengeluarkan _boy band_ baru, dan itu adalah berita yang benar. Setelah tiga hari rumor itu tersebar akhirnya pendiri SM Etertainment, Lee Soo man mengumumkan bakal membentuk boyband baru pada bulan Maret atau April 2011. Boyband itu dinamai M1 dengan anggota tujuh orang yang dibagi menjadi dua, yaitu M1 dan M2 yang berpromosi di Korea dan Tiongkok. Makanya Baekhyun berlatih menyanyi dan menari agar ia lulus dan debut sebagai salah satu member dari M1

Ia tidak memedulikan Chanyeol setelah malam itu, saat Chanyeol membahas Ye Jin. Ia juga takut menjadi Gay, melihat ia juga tidak pernah tetarik dengan wanita. Meski ia _Fanboy_ dari Girls Generation, ia tidak berharap menjadi suami para bidadari SM itu. Ia hanya menganggap Girls Generation sebagai idola dan seniornya saja.

Ia juga sudah jarang bertemu Chanyeol, biasanya Chanyeol terus menemuinya dan memberinya semangat. Saat Baekhyun mengingat Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali fokus berlatih. Ia tidak ingin gagal debut hanya masalah sepele saja, Chanyeol sudah mejadi trainee selama 4 tahun dan dia baru sebulan. Chanyeol pasti lebih tahu mengenai sistem penyeleksian nanti dibanding dirinya, ia harus berusaha dan membahagiakan orang tunya.

"Baekhyun!," Baekhyun yang tadinya duduk melantai sambil melihat _Dance Practice_ para seniornya menoleh kearah seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Baekhyun berdeham dan kembali fokus melihat _Dance practice_ di ponselnya. Trainee SM hanya diberi waktu satu jam untuk menggunakan ponsel, ia hanya tak ingin diganggu oleh Chanyeol.

"apa kau akan ikut penyeleksian?" Chanyeol ikut duduk melantai bersama Baekhyun

"tentu" ketus Baekhyun

"ck! Kau kenapa!?"

"aku kenapa!?," balas Baekhyun sambil menatap tajam Chanyeol, entah kenapa ia begitu kesal melihat Chanyeol akhir akhir ini. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Baekhyun membentaknya. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, ia hanya terlalu lelah dan Baekhyun satu satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya semangat lagi.

"maaf" Baekhyun merasa bersalah sudah membentak Chanyeol, ia terlalu fokus dengan penyeleksian nanti dan lupa dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan menatap Baekhyun setelahnya membuat Baekhyu terbius dan lemas seketika

"aku ingin jujur sekarang," Chanyeol kemudian menatap mata Baekhyun, kalimat itu terlalu ambigu membuat Baekhyun seperti melayang diudara. Ia tak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, ia akui Chanyeol adalah pria yang tampan tetapi inilah yang ia takuti. Ia takut menjadi gay, ia tak ingin menjadi seseorang yang terus dikucilkan hanya karena ia gay, ia takut orangtua bahkan kakanya kecewa karena orientasi seks menyimpangnya. Ia takut semuanya...

"kami sudah mengakhiri semuanya" Baekhyun menutup matanya dan mengelluarkan oksigen yang hampir satu menit ia tahan. Ia terlalu gugup hanya karena kalimat itu

"Dengan Ye Jin?" Baekhyun memasang wajah kasihan yang ia buat buat, faktanya ia sangat bahagia. Bukan karena ia ingin menjadi perusak hubungan Chanyeol dan Yejin tetapi ia ingin Chanyeol bahagia, ia tak suka Chanyeol yang terus terusan bersedih setiap Ye Jin memarahinya, ia tak ingin Chanyeol tertekan hanya karena kekesalan Ye Jin padanya dan tidak debut nantinya. Chanyeol juga sudah empat tahun debut, dan kali ini Chanyeol harus berusaha agar debut dan bersaing dengan ribuan trainee SM lainnya. Ia juga mendapatkan kabar bahwa ada trainee yang yang menjadi tarinee selama tujuh tahun lamanya, itu adalah junmyeon.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum

"ia tidak tahu cinta yang sesungguhnya, aku benar benar kecewa" ucap Chanyeol sambil menekuk kakinya, Baekhyun mendekat dan mengusap pundak Chanyeol

"Dalam hubungan, sudah menjadi hal wajar seperti ini"

"apa kau memiliki kekasih, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol yang kembali menatap Baekhyun, bisa dibilang jarak diantara mereka sangat dekat membuat Baekhyu menjadi risih lalu menjauh

"Tidak" jawab Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menangguk. "tak ada wanita yang menyukaiku, banyak yang bilang aku ini pria yang cantik. Bahkan ibuku menganggapku sebagai wanita. Aku juga sering digoda dengan rekan kerja ayahku ia mengira aku seorang wanita"

"kau memang cantik"

"apa?," Baekhyun terkejut ketika Chanyeol tiba tiba mengatakan itu, Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengulanginya membuat Baekhyun semakin tersipu malu. "aku pria Chanyeol" protes Baekhyun

"kau ingin berlatih menari? Ayo!" Chanyeol bangkit dan membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri

Baekhyun menyalakan musiknya dan mereka mulai menari, mereka akan melompat lompat apabila lagu kesukaan Chanyeol diputar dan mereka akan menari dengan sangat bagus apabila kesukaan Baekhyun diputar, kadang mereka berhenti ketika pergantian lagu. Mereka terus menari dan bernyanyi kalau perlu membuat Chanyeol kehabisan tenaga. Chanyeol kelelahan membiarkan Baekhyun yang masih menari dan ia bersandar dibelakang, baju mereka berdua sudah basah kuyup karena keringat. Chanyeol menatap tubuh Baekhyun, ia iri akan kelenturan Baekhyun.

Hingga gerakan Baekhyun semakin erotis membuat Chanyeol menyemburkan air didalam mulutnya dan terbatuk keluar dari ruang latihan itu. Baekhyun menoleh dan mematikan musiknya dan mengejar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Baekhyun saat matanya tidak melihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggeleng dan masuk kembali ke ruang latihan. Ini waktunya untuk istirahat jadi ruang latihan akan kosong dengan para trainee

Biasanya para trainee memilih untuk latihan menari dulu kemudian menyanyi tetapi Baekhyun berbeda, ia lebih fokus dengan menyanyi karena itu adalah keahliannya.

...

..

.

Seorang pria dengan celana lebar dibawah berjalan sambil memegang kertas, tubuhnya sangat kurus dan kecil. Ia kemudian bersembunyi dibalik pintu saat seseorang berjalan kearahnya, ia memasuki ruangan para trainee luar negeri yang seharusnya tidak dimasuki oleh para trainee Korea. Para trainee luar negeri harus lebih fokus dibanding para trainee Korea, ia harus belajar bahasa korea dan belajar tentang Korea.

Para trainee bergelombolan keluar dari beberapa kelas, membuat pria kurus itu tersenyum

"tepat waktu" ucapnya, pria kurus itu bernama Sehun, Oh Sehun. Ia masih berusia dua belas tahun saat pertama kali maenjadi trainee SM. Para staff sangat bangga kepadanya karena ia masih sangat muda dan berbakat. Ia juga tak pernah dimarahi oleh para pelatih trainee melihat Sehun masih sangat muda. Tetapi ia tetap sangat sopan dan takut dengan para senior, pelatih trainee atau bahkan trainee seangkatannya.

"YAK!" sehun menutup matanya kesal, seseorang memanggilnya. Dan ia mengenali suara itu, itu adalah Chanyeol. Si pria pengganggu

"apa yang kau inginkan!" kesal Sehun berbalik kearah Chanyeol

"kenapa kau kesini!"

"lalu kau kenapa kesini" Chanyeol memukul kepala Sehun, ia benar benar tidak sopan. Meski mereka sama sama menjadi trainee dari tahun 2008 Chanyeol tetaplah lebih tua darinya dan Sehun seharusnya berbicara formal dengan Chanyeol

"kau ingin bertemu Luhan lagi? Apa kau gay?" Sehun berdecih, ia hanya ingin melihat temannya itu. Luhan adalah temannya yang merupakan trainee asal China

"kau idiot! Dasar penganggu!" kesal Sehun lalu berlari keluar dari ruang latihan apara trainee luar negeri, Chanyeol merasa kesal dengan umpatan itu tapi ia sudah sering mendengarnya, ucapan sehun lebih pedis dari pelatih trainee SM

"Oo! Yi Fan!" Chanyeol melupakan itu dan memanggil sosok pria yang menjadi tujuannya ke ruang latihan luar negeri. Wu Yi Fan

" _Anyeonghaseyo"_ sapa Yi Fan membuat Chanyeol berdecih

...

..

.

Audisi penyeleksian untuk M1 akan dimulai malam nanti, para trainee pria sudah mulai berlatih dan berharap akan diterima dan debut untuk pertama kalinya. Banyak Trainee yang tidak pergi sekolah hanya untuk audisi ini, ia takut jadwal akan dimajukan dan tidak berhasil debut. Gedung penyeleksian sudah dipenuhi lautan para trainee pria.

Chanyeol memanjangkan lehernya, mencari sosok pria mungil yang mustahil ia temukan sekarang.

Brug...

Seseorang menahan kakinya dan membuatnya terjatuh

"cihh.. paman ini benar benar lemah rupanya" ucap Sehun lalu berlari setelah mengerjai Chanyeol, Chanyeol kesal dan mengejar Sehun yang tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil dari tubuh Chanyeol. Sehun bisa bersembunyi karena tubuh kecilnya dan Chanyeol kesusahan karena ia harus mendorong siapapun yang menghalanginya.

Chanyeol berhenti mengejarnya dan menemukan Baekhyun yang duduk dipojok ruangan

"hey paman! Kenapa kau berhenti!?" teriak Sehun, Chanyeol sekarang tidak peduli dan meninggalkan Sehun lalu mendakati Baekhyun

"Baekhyun?"

"mmm?" Baekhyun menunduk tak menatap Chanyeol

"kau kenapa?" Baekhyun menggeleng dan menutup matanya

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak ketika Chanyeol tiba tiba mengangkat dan mengambil satu kursi besi yang ada disamping Baekhyun tadinya. Dan Baekhyun semakin terkejut ketika duduk dipaha Chanyeol

"apa yang kau lakukan!" Baekhyun bangkit dan sempat memukul kepala Chanyeol, posisi itu terlalu aneh menurutnya

"aku tau kau gugup, kau bisa saja mati saat namamu dipanggil dan menampilkan bakatmu saat audisi nanti. Kemarilah" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun menghempasnya

"aku pria normal"

"siapa yang tidak normal! Aku hanya menyuruhmu duduk, tidak ada kursi selain ini." Chanyeol kesal dan menarik Baekhyun dengan kasar untuk duduk dipahanya

"Kau aneh," Tubuh Baekhyun tiba tiba lemah ketika ia duduk dipaha Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol menangangguk

"ini sangat aneh, jadi turunkan aku. Semua melihat kita" sambung Baekhyun

"Berhenti bicara dan tidurlah, semua sibuk jadi tidak usah khawatir"

"Kita bisa diruang latihan kenapa harus disini" saran Baekhyun, posisi itu sangat memalukan

"Baiklah, ayo" Baekhyun bernafas lega, Chanyeol benar benar gila

Semua sibuk untuk penyeleksian nanti, itulah yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol tadinya. Ia melupakan pria yang membencinya, Oh Sehun

Sehun melihat semuanya dan ia tidak habis pikir ternyata 'paman' Park adalah seorang gay

Klik...

Chanyeol mengunci ruang latihan dan membuat Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas

"Ini berlebihan" kesal Baekhyun

"Aku sudah melihat hal hal seperti ini, aku hanya takut kau gagal debut hanya karena kau gugup sangat banyak kasus seperti itu salah satunya adalah Ye Jin. Ye jin selalu gugup saat penyeleksian dan itu membuatnya tidak perna debut sampai sekarang, ye jin ak-"

"Berhenti membahas wanita itu!" potong Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol melongo

"astaga hiks..." Baekhyun kecoplosan, ia sudah tak tahan da akhirnya kalimat itu keluar juga dari lain ia sangat ketakutan karena secara tidak langsung ia kesal karena cemburu dan mengakui dirinya adalah seorang gay

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis" Chanyeol berusaha melepas tangan yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun menggeleng.

"ini memalukan hiks..." ucap Baekhyun lagi

"apa yang memalukan? Aku menyukaimu Baekhyun" Baekhyun menggeleng, ia tidak percaya dan kembali mengangis

"berhenti menangis mmm?"

"Ini mema hiks... memalukan Chan hiks... yeol" Chanyeol menggeleng, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol juga seorang gay

"aku adal hikss... adalah seora hiks seorang Gay Chanye hiks... chanyeol hiks... jauhi aku"

"apa yang salah?" Chanyeol berhasil melepas tangan cantik Baekhyun dari wajahnya dan menampakkan wajah yang memerah karena menangis, hidungnya sangat merah

"Baekhyun, tatap aku!" Baekhyun menggeleng, tetapi Chanyeol memaksanya membuatnya semakin menangis

Cup

Sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibir Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terdium namun masih ada terdengar isakan yang Chanyeol dengar, hingga ciuman itu semakin menuntut membuat kepala Baekhyun terdorong kebelakang karena Chanyeol menciumnya dengan kasar namun lembut dalam waktu bersamaan.

Baekhyun tak menyangkan ini, ia masih belum menutup matanya dan melihat Chanyeol yang melumat bibirnya. Ia benar benar tak menyangka kalau Chanyeol juga menyukainya... dan akhirnya ia tak takut lagi menjadi Gay

Baekhyun menutup matanya kemudian, menikmati bibir Chanyeol yang kenyal dan tebal itu. Chanyeol melepasnya ketika merasakan remasan dibahunya, ia mengerti kalau Baekhyun sudah kehabisan oksigen.

Namun Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya, ia tak tahu ia menginginkannya lagi dan Chanyeol kembali melumatnya. Membuat atmosfer di ruang latihan itu panas, lidah Chanyeol kini mulai menelusup masuk ke mulut Baekhyun

"mmhh" untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun mendesah, semakin meningkatkan libido Chanyeol untuk melumat bibirnya

Tok tok tok...

"kenapa terkunci?" ucap pria yang berusaha mendorong pintu ruang latihan

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya melepas ciumannya dan menatap Chanyeol yang tak tahu apa apa

"ada Jongin" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu tersenyum ke Baekhyun, _Sial_ Baekhyun tersipu malu dan membuang wajahnya kesamping karena terlalu malu. Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan mengusap bibir Baekhyun yang mengilap akibat dirinya itu.

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan Baekhyun dibelakang, Jongin menatap kedua orang itu lalu masuk

"kenapa kau keluar? Kau tak ingin latihan?" Chanyeol menggeleng, kami sudah melakukannya tadi pakailah ruanganmu Kim Jongin" ucap Chanyeol pada Jongin, Jongin memang sangat rajin dalam berlatih menari. Tubuhnya sangat lentur dibanding Baekhyun, ia sangat pandai menari.

Ketika Chanyeol menutup pintu dan menyuruh Jongin untuk latihan, ia melihat Baekhyun yang terus memainkan jari lentiknya. Chanyeol menyeringai, Baekhyun sangat polos. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan tersenyum ketika Baekhyun menatapnya

"Apa tidak apa apa?," Chanyeol menggeleng dan memegang belakang leher Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun memukul tangan Chanyeol "apa yang kau lakukan?!" kesal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkekeh dan berusaha memegang belakang leher Chanyeol

"chanyeol~" Baekhyun memelas, kakaknya sering melakukan hal itu tapi ia tak merasa aneh dan geli. Baekhyun hanya merasa geli saat Chanyeol yang memegangnya, entah...

TBC

 **Banyak yang bilang kalau yang jatuh cinta pertama itu Baekhyun :) jadi pila buat Baekhyun yang jatuh cinta duluan wkwk dan juga yang belakang leher Baekhyun :v gua nggak tau, tapi Baekhyun cuman sensitif aja kalau Chanyeol yang megang hehe... kalo nggak salah Xiumin pernah pegang tapi Baekhyun nggk ada reaksi apa apa tapi pas Chanyeol dia langsung geli haha**

 **Dan... yang pikir chanbaek bakal ena ena siapa hayoo? :v**

 **Tadi gua pen ada adegan enaenanya sih, tapi kayaknya terlalu cepat wkwk**

 **Kuy~~ Review :) biar cepet update juga wkwk**

 **Maaf juga yang minta ffnya dipanjangin, karena ffnya makin singkat :( InsyaAllah aku panjangin , dan juga typonya hehe**

 **Makasih banyak yang udah review , follow dan ngefav ff kuhh~**

 **Dan tentang REQUESTnya silahkan review juga, aku tetep cek kok :) jadi jangan bilang request kalian nggk dibaca :)**

 **Jaga kesehatan yah :p apalagi Chanbaek udah mulai go publik takutnya kejang kejang liat momentnya wkwkw, Sehun makasih udah upload foto Chanbaek^^**

 **Lafyuu~**


	4. Chapter 3 (First Dating)

**SECRET LOVE**

 **(chanbaek moment story)**

 **.**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Park Chanyeol (EXO) , Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Suho (EXO), Lay (EXO), Oh Sehun (EXO), Xi LuHan (Singer), Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai (EXO), Do Kyungsoo (EXO), Wu YiFan (Singer), Huang Zi Tao (Singer), Chen (EXO), Xiumin (EXO)  
**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Untuk penjelasan mengenai ff ini ada dibawah yah :)

.

..

 **...**

 **Chapter 3  
**

 **"First Dating"**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 _ **FlashBack On**_

 _Klik..._

 _Chanyeol mengunci ruang latihan dan membuat Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas_

" _Ini berlebihan" kesal Baekhyun_

" _Aku sudah melihat hal hal seperti ini, aku hanya takut kau gagal debut hanya karena kau gugup. Sangat banyak kasus seperti itu salah satunya adalah Ye Jin. Ye jin selalu gugup saat penyeleksian dan itu membuatnya tidak perna debut sampai sekarang, ye jin ak-"_

" _Berhenti membahas wanita itu!" potong Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol melongo_

" _astaga hiks..." Baekhyun kecoplosan, ia sudah tak tahan da akhirnya kalimat itu keluar juga dari mulutnya. Disisi lain ia sangat ketakutan karena secara tidak langsung ia kesal karena cemburu dan mengakui dirinya adalah seorang gay_

" _Hey, kenapa kau menangis" Chanyeol berusaha melepas tangan yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun menggeleng._

" _ini memalukan hiks..." ucap Baekhyun lagi_

" _apa yang memalukan? Aku menyukaimu Baekhyun" Baekhyun menggeleng, ia tidak percaya dan kembali mengangis_

" _berhenti menangis mmm?"_

" _Ini mema hiks... memalukan Chan hiks... yeol" Chanyeol menggeleng, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol juga seorang gay_

" _aku adal hikss... adalah seora hiks seorang Gay Chanye hiks... chanyeol hiks... jauhi aku"_

" _apa yang salah?" Chanyeol berhasil melepas tangan cantik Baekhyun dari wajahnya dan menampakkan wajah yang memerah karena menangis, hidungnya sangat merah_

" _Baekhyun, tatap aku!" Baekhyun menggeleng, tetapi Chanyeol memaksanya membuatnya semakin menangis_

 _Cup_

 _Sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibir Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terdium namun masih ada terdengar isakan yang Chanyeol dengar, hingga ciuman itu semakin menuntut membuat kepala Baekhyun terdorong kebelakang karena Chanyeol menciumnya dengan kasar namun lembut dalam waktu bersamaan._

 _Baekhyun tak menyangkan ini, ia masih belum menutup matanya dan melihat Chanyeol yang melumat bibirnya. Ia benar benar tak menyangka kalau Chanyeol juga menyukainya... dan akhirnya ia tak takut lagi menjadi Gay_

 _Baekhyun menutup matanya kemudian, menikmati bibir Chanyeol yang kenyal dan tebal itu. Chanyeol melepasnya ketika merasakan remasan dibahunya, ia mengerti kalau Baekhyun sudah kehabisan oksigen._

 _Namun Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya, ia tak tahu ia menginginkannya lagi dan Chanyeol kembali melumatnya. Membuat atmosfer di ruang latihan itu panas, lidah Chanyeol kini mulai menelusup masuk ke mulut Baekhyun_

" _mmhh" untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun mendesah, semakin meningkatkan libido Chanyeol untuk melumat bibirnya_

 _Tok tok tok..._

" _kenapa terkunci?" ucap pria yang berusaha mendorong pintu ruang latihan_

 _Baekhyun yang mendengarnya melepas ciumannya dan menatap Chanyeol yang tak tahu apa apa_

" _ada Jongin" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu tersenyum ke Baekhyun, Sial Baekhyun tersipu malu dan membuang wajahnya kesamping karena terlalu malu. Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan mengusap bibir Baekhyun yang mengilap akibat dirinya itu._

 _Chanyeol membuka pintu dan Baekhyun dibelakang, Jongin menatap kedua orang itu lalu masuk_

" _kenapa kau keluar? Kau tak ingin latihan?" Chanyeol menggeleng, kami sudah melakukannya tadi pakailah ruanganmu Kim Jongin" ucap Chanyeol pada Jongin, Jongin memang sangat rajin dalam berlatih menari. Tubuhnya sangat lentur dibanding Baekhyun, ia sangat pandai menari._

 _Ketika Chanyeol menutup pintu dan menyuruh Jongin untuk latihan, ia melihat Baekhyun yang terus memainkan jari lentiknya. Chanyeol menyeringai, Baekhyun sangat polos. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan tersenyum ketika Baekhyun menatapnya_

" _Apa tidak apa apa?," Chanyeol menggeleng dan memegang belakang leher Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun memukul tangan Chanyeol "apa yang kau lakukan?!" kesal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkekeh dan berusaha memegang belakang leher Chanyeol_

" _chanyeol~" Baekhyun memelas, kakaknya sering melakukan hal itu tapi ia tak merasa aneh dan geli. Baekhyun hanya merasa geli saat Chanyeol yang memegangnya, entah..._

 _ **FlashBack Off**_

Satu Tahun kemudian...

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika mengingat ciuman pertamanya dengan Chanyeol, itu adalah moment yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Baekhyun sedang ada dorm EXO, lebih tepatnya dikamar. Ia duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang, bisa dibilang ia sedang bernostalgia.

Ia bersyukur, ia dan Chanyeol terpilih menjadi member dari EXO yang dulunya bernama M1 itu. Ciuman Chanyeol benar benar membantunya dan membuatnya sangat semangat saat seleksi hingga akhirnya berhasil Debut bersama sepuluh member lainnya yaitu Sehun, Jongin, KyungSoo, LuHan, Xiumin, Chen, Lay, Yi fan dan Tao.

Ia juga beruntung karena Manager memilih Chanyeol sebagai teman sekamarnya

 **Clek**...

Baekhyun kemudian menurunkan kakinya kelantai ketika Chanyeol baru saja selesai mandi. Mereka berencana untuk keluar malam ini. Sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi Baekhyun akan marah jika Chanyeol mengingkari janjinya yang akan membawa Baekhyun berjalan jalan.

"Kau sangat bersemangat" ucap Chanyeol sambil memakai pakaiannya.

"Tentu"

"kau tak takut jika _Exotic_ melihat kita?"

"Tidak, semua pasti sudah tidur. Kita juga belum memiliki _sasaeng Fans_ " jawab Baekhyun sambil mengayung ayungkan kakinya menunggu Chanyeol. Ia sudah siap daritadi.

"baiklah baiklah, ayo" Chanyeol memakai jaketnya dan Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, Chanyeol tersenyum sambil memasangkan jaket berbulu kepada Baekhyun. Diluar sangat dingin dan juga untuk jaga jaga agar fans tidak mengetahui mereka.

Chanyeol membuka pintu duluan, melihat situasi dalam Dorm yang sudah gelap dan sunyi. Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat kemudian pergi meninggalkan Dorm. Mereka masih merahasiakan hubungannya dengan member lain sampai saat ini, salah satu alasannya ialah karena mereka 'Gay'. Mereka takut reputasi EXO yang baru saja debut akan turun dan dibenci karena hubungannya itu. Mereka memilih untuk merahasiakannya, entah sampai kapan mereka akan merahasiakannya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka sudah berhasil keluar dari Dorm dan menuju ke taman yang tidak jauh dari Dorm EXO. Mereka bersyukur tak ada _Exotic_ yang bermalam di depan Dormnya atau sekedar duduk menunggu member EXO-K keluar untuk membeli makanan ringan.

"Ya, aku menyukainya," Baekhyun membuka tudung kepala jaketnya dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk membukanya juga. "tak ada seorangpun jadi tidak usah takut"

Ia memilih taman didekat Dorm EXO karena Manager kadang datang tiba tiba ke Dorm sekedar melihat para member. Ia akan datang diam diam tanpa memberi tahu Junmyeon- Leader EXO dan akan menelpon para member jika keluar diwaktu istirahat mereka.

Jika hal itu terjadi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa pulang dengan cepat makanya ia memilih untuk 'berkencan' didekat Dorm EXO.

"Jangan kesana!" cegah Baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk berjalan jalan ditepi jalan dekat taman itu. Menurut Chanyeol sangat membosankan hanya melihat tumbuh tumbuhan dan lampu taman saja, lagipula jalanan tersebut sangat sepi tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti.

"Jangan takut" bisik Chanyeol lalu melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tersenyum malu. Chanyeol benar benar nekat, pikirnya.

" _Kau mengambilnya?" Kata seorang wanita dengan ponsel yang ia genggam sangat erat. Wanita disebelahnya mengangguk sambil terus memencet ponselnya untuk mengambil foto salah satu member EXO –chanbaek-._

" _Apa mereka Gay?"_

" _Aku tak tahu, tapi kenapa Chanyeol Oppa memegang pinggang Baekhyun?"_

" _Ini bisa jadi informasi besar bukan?"_

" _tentu, tapi jangan sekarang. Mari selidiki lagi."_ _Kedua wanita itu sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar dekat Chanbaek berjalan jalan. Mereka baru saja menguntit kedua Happy Virus EXO yang terlihat sangat mencurigakan keluar dari Dorm tengah malam._

" _Mereka mengira fansnya tidak melihat begitu?" ucap wanita dengan rambut warna cokelatnya._

" _Mmm... sampai sekarang tak ada Exotic yang aku lihat" Wanita berambut Hitam memanjangkan lehernya melihat Dorm EXO yang sangat sepi tanpa fans._

" _Simpan fotonya saja! Aku tak suka ada rumor buruk mengenai biasku Chanyeol"_

" _Kau kira aku tidak tenang kalau Baekhyun disangka Gay!"_

" _sst... kau berisik!"_

" _kau juga"_ _Kedua wanita itu kemudian merapikan pakaiannya, ia sudah lima belas menit duduk bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Dan berlari menghindari Chanbaek yang ia sangka hanya berjalan jalan mencari udara segar saja._

.

.

.

 **Door door!**

Suara pintu yang digedor dengan keras benar benar mengganggu tidur seorang park chanyeol dan seorang pria mungil yang sedang ia peluk itu. Ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi, tak biasanya Junmyeon-Leader EXO- membangunkan mereka dihari libur.

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun! Ayo cepat bangun!"

Chanyeol menghela dan menutup telinga kekasihnya dan kembali tidur, Chanyeol benar benar membenci seseorang yang mengganggu tidurnya dihari liburnya. _Ehh..._ Sebenarnya bukan hari libur, EXO hanya tidak memiliki jadwal satu minggu ini.

"Chanyeol," Suara lirih Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya, Chanyeol akan mencekik Junmyeon jika Junmyeon belum berhenti mengetuk pintunya dengan keras dan mengusik tidur kekasihnya –Baekhyun-. "aku tak bisa bernafas" sambung Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol melepas pelukannya yang erat dan tersenyum idiot. Baekhyun tersenyum namun masih menutup matanya saat Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya.

"kau ingin menunggu Junmyeon mendobrak pintu dan ketahuan mmm?" Baekhyun bangkit lalu menuju kekamar mandi. Ia hanya ingin menghilangkan bekas isapan Chanyeol semalam, mereka tidak 'melakukan'nya semalam hanya saja ada sedikit permainan panas yang Chanyeol lakukan sebelum tidur.

"SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN AKAN TIDUR!" teriak Junmyeon masih memukul keras pintu kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Junmyeon sebagai _Leader_ harus terus bersikap seperti ini agar anggotanya tetap disiplin, ia harus bangun sebelum anggotanya bangun dan membangunkan mereka satu persatu. Junmyeon benar benar kewalahan minggu ini karena EXO tak memiliki jadwal dan membuat member lain -selaian Kyungsoo malas malasan dan masih tidur di jam delapan pagi.

"Kai! Sehun!" Junmyeon berteriak di tengah ruangan membuat Kyungsoo risih dengan teriakannya. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah kesal dari awal, Junmyeon bisa memakai kunci cadangan dan memukul member satu satu tanpa berteriak. Kyungsoo memberi Junmyeon spatula dan menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan masakannya- bertukar posisi.

"Jadilah _Leader_ yang sabar" lirih Kyungsoo lalu memasuki kamar member satu satu.

.

.

.

Hari yang membosankan, Sehun yang tidur di sofa sambil menganga, Kyungsoo duduk di kursi makan sambil diam, Chanyeol dan Kai bernyanyi tanpa irama membuat Junmyeon kadang melempar bantal pada mereka sedangkan Baekhyun tidur di paha Sehun.

Tidak! Chanyeol tidak cemburu sedikitpun jika Baekhyun dekat dengan Sehun di Dorm, ia hanya cemburu jika Sehun dan Baekhyun dekat di depan umum. Chanyeol seperti tidak dianggap dan akan memarahi Baekhyun diam diam untuk tidak melakukan _Fanservice_ dengan Sehun.

Jika di Dorm Chanyeol bisa memanggil Baekhyun untuk mendekat dan bernyanyi bersama atau menyuruh Sehun memijitnya agar mereka tak dekat. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa perbedaan dari Sehun dan Baekhyun dekat di muka umum dan di Dorm tapi yang jelas Chanyeol benar benar tak menyukainya. Chanyeol ingin hanya dia yang boleh melakukan _Fanservice_ dengan Baekhyun, ia juga berfikir bahwa _Fanservice_ mereka lebih kuat dibanding Baekhyun dengan Sehun karena mereka sudah resmi pacaran. Chanyeol bahkan tidak menganggap interaksi bersama Baekhyun itu _Fanservice_ itu nyata bukan kenistaan.

"Hei, Kyungsoo. Kemarilah" panggil Kai membuat Kyungsoo atau dikenal dengan nama D.O ini berjalan mendekati Kai yang sedang menyanyi bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berbeda, Baekhyun tidak seperti Chanyeol. Ia tak suka siapapun dekat dengan Chanyeol dimanapun dan kapanpun. Tidur dipaha Sehun hanya sebuah bentuk untuk membuat Chanyeol cemburu karena dekat dengan Kai, tapi sayangnya itu tidak mempan . Saat Kai memanggil D.O untuk bergabung, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan duduk melihat ketiga orang itu bernyanyi. Baekhyun melihat Suho-Junmyeon- yang berjalan menuju kamarnya, sepertinya ia lelah dan memilih untuk tidur membiarkan member lain melakukan hal yang mereka mau.

"Hei! Hentikan! Kalian benar benar berisik, kau tak tahu Suho sedang kesal mendengar kalian yang tidak bisa diatur? Bisakah kalian diam?" Baekhyun membentak ketiga orang itu membuat Chanyeol menatapnya tajam, Baekhyun tidak sengaja menatapnya membuka Baekhyun mengalihkannya cepat ke Kyungsoo. Tujuan awalnya hanya membuat Kyungsoo dan Kai menjauh dari Chanyeol, bukan memarahinya dan membuat tiga orang itu tersinggung.

Dorm tiba tiba hening, Chanyeol, kai dan Kyungsoo terus menatap Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun gugup seketika.

"k-kau bisa menari di ruang latihan tanpa harus berteriak" ucap Baekhyun lalu merendahkan tubuhnya menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya dikepala sofa lalu tidur kembali di paha Sehun.

"Baiklah ayo ke ruang latihan" Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju keruang Latihan.

10 menit kemudian...

Baekhyun membuka matanya kembali, menyadari bahwa suara ketiga orang itu hilang dan membuatnya bangkit menuju keruang tari-sekedar mengintip. Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya dan berjalan sambil menjinjit kakinya agar Sehun tidak menyadarinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan"

"Oh Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku! Iss" Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol lalu memegang dadanya, ia begitu terkejut meski suara Chanyeol terdengar lirih. Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun tajam membuat Baekhyun membalik badannya dan kembali duduk di sofa.

"Kau kekanak kanakan" ucap Chanyeol

"aku tidak" balas Baekhyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada

"kau iya!"

"kau bodoh!"

"siapa yang lebih bodoh?"

"kau yang lebih bodoh"

"Baek"

"yeol!" Baekhyun bangkit dengan wajah kesalnya, terlihat memerah dan cairan bening sudah mulai keluar dari matanya. "tidurlah bersama mereka nanti malam" Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya lalu masuk ke kamar.

"Baek! Kumohon" Baekhyun purapura tidak mendengarnya dan membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas. Chanyeol tidak ingin hubungan mereka diketahui oleh member lain dan sikap cemburu Baekhyun benar benar sangat frontal didepan para member. Chanyeol sangat bersyukur karena Kai dan Kyungsoo membenarkan bentakan Baekhyun barusan dan tidak mencurigai apapun Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun hanya cemburu. Kai dan kyungsoo memilih tidur di dalam ruang latihan menari dan membuat Chanyeol memilih keluar menemui Baekhyun tadinya.

"Baek?," Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar dengan pelan dan Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya ketika Baekhyun tidak mengunci kamar membuat Chanyeol masuk dan mengunci kamar. "sayang?" Chanyeol naik diatas ranjang dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

"Kau jahat! Hiks," Chanyeol mengangguk, ia tidak bermaksud mengatai Baekhyun 'bodoh' hanya saja... _Ahh_ sudahlah. "kenapa kau hiks... masuk? Bukankah sudah hiks kusuruh untuk tidak tidur disini?" Baekhyun masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh kecil Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menjeda isakannya karena Chanyeol mengangkatnya dan mendudukkannya di paha Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunduk sambil menutup matanya, kali ini ia sadar kalau ia memang kekanak kanakan.

Chanyeol tersenyum meski Baekhyun tak menatapnya dan memilih untuk menangis. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"aku sebenarnya menyukai sikapmu yang seperti ini, tapi lebih baik pukul aku dikamar. Cemburu memang hal wajar sayang, tapi jangan lakukan itu didepan member lain. Kalau aku brengsek pukul aku sampai kau puas tapi jangan didepan orang lain, mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"aku hiks... mencintaimu" Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun sayang.

"Aku tahu"

...

..

.

Malam harinya, Suho memberi kabar kalau EXO-M sedang menuju ke Dorm EXO-K. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol memasak sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kai memilih menonton TV menuggu teman temannya itu datang. Junmyeon sibuk menelpon dengan manager didalam kamar dan Sehun sibuk berkaca didepan cermin.

"Baiklah aku mengerti" Suho menutup telponnya dan memukul pantat Sehun "lebih baik kau membantu Kyungsoo memasak, dasar bocah" Suho menggeleng geleng dan keluar dari kamar. Sehun berdecih dan membiarkan Suho pergi kemudian berkaca lagi.

"Oh Sehun! Kau memang tampan" Sehun tersenyum sambil memegang dagunya, tubuh kurusnya memang menjadi kekurangannya sekarang jadi sesuai janjinya bersama Luhan ia akan makan banyak jika Luhan sering berkunjung ke Dorm EXO-K. Sehun percaya EXO-M ke Dorm EXO-K karena LuHan.

"Hei orang sinting! Lebih baik kau membantuku menata piring dimeja daripada senyum senyum seperti orang gila di cermin" protes Chanyeol sambil bersandar didinding pintu.

"Dasar _Hyung_ kurang kerjaan, _Hyung_ mau aku bongkar?" Chanyeol menatap tajam Sehun sebelum ia mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul kepala Sehun, tapi Junmyeon memanggilnya untuk kembali memasak. Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya lalu mendorong Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya.

"Dasar _Gay_ " bisik Sehun segera menutup kamar agar Chanyeol tidak memukulnya.

Sehun mengetahui semuanya, _Yeah!_ Hanya Sehun. Sehun sering mengancam Chanyeol akan membongkar semuanya jika Chanyeol mengejeknya atau mendekati Baekhyun jika Chanyeol mengacuhkannya saat ia meminta sesuatu.

Chanyeol bisa disebut babu Sehun saat ini. Tapi Chanyeol sebenarnya memiliki sesuatu yang Sehun dan member EXO tidak tahu.

"Kau akan mati, bocah"

...

..

.

10\. 45 PM KST

Makan malam para member EXO-K dan EXO-M baru saja selesai, Sehun berlari menuju sofa depan TV tempat favorit kedua setelah kamar tidur. LuHan dan Tao disana, sedang mencicipi _snack_ sambil menonton tv.

"Aku sudah berisi" bisik Sehun pada LuHan memuat Tao mengerutkan dahinya. LuHan hanya berdecih dan melihat Sehun yang berada disampingnya itu.

" _Aigoo..._ kau sudah berisi? Baby Hun sudah besar mm?" LuHan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya sambil mengelus lembut rambut Sehun membuat Sehun risih.

"Lu _ge_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun tidak risih dengan perlakuan LuHan padanya, ia hanya tidak suka kalimat yang LuHan lontarkan padanya terlalu _mmm..._

Entahlah.

Chanyeol memperhatikan itu, tidak ada yang peduli saat LuHan mengeraskan suaranya saat 'memuji' tubuh Sehun kecuali Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sedang mencuci piring menyiku Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk membantu membilas piringnya.

"Baek? Apa kau juga berfikir kalau Sehun juga _Gay?"_ Chanyeol tiba tiba memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang membuat Baekhyun menyiku perutnya dan membalik tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Kau gila!?"

"Aku hanya memeluk kekasihku, apa salah?"

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?"

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau yang tidak ingin hubungan kita terekspos, dasar bodoh... lalu apa yang kau tanya kan tadi? Sehun _Gay?_ " Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir Baekhyun cepat dan tersenyum setelah melepas kecupannya. Member lain sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing masing; Sehun, LuHan dan Tao menonton TV, Kai, Chen dan Lay sedang latihan Dance, Kyungsoo yang memilih tidur sedangkan Kris, Suho dan Xiumin sibuk dengan ponsel masing masing. Tidak ada yang melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan membantu Baekhyun mencuci piring.

"Tidak usah khawatir, tidak ada yang melihat kita" ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun memilih diam Baekhyun percaya Chanyeol.

"aku rasa..." jawan Baekhyun terdengar lirih. "dengan LuHan bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, rupanya bukan cuman dia yang menyadari hal itu.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan menjauh menjaga jarak saat suara Suho memanggilnya. Chanyeol segera berbalik menghela nafas lega karena Suho hanya berteriak tanpa pergi ke ruang dapur.

"Cepat cuci piringnya dan tidur! Semuanya ayo tidur!" Suho menepuk tangannya menyuruh semuanya untuk tidur. Tapi jika EXO-M datang seperti sekarang, tidak ada yang tidur di kamar melainkan tidur diruang tengah. Mereka tidur bersama.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu saat Suara Suho sudah tidak terdengar lagi, Chanyeol melihat semua member membentang karpet empuk di ruang tengah dan berebut memilih tempat. Lima belas menit kemudian, Dorm menjadi hening. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih diruang dapur.

"Kurasa semuanya sudah tidur" ucap Chanyeol sambil membilas piring terakhir, sedangkan Baekhyun sedang duduk dimeja makan sambil mengayung ayungkan kakinya menunggu Chanyeol.

"Ayo turun" Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun turun dari meja, benar benar seperti anak kecil. Baekhyun kemudian berlari untuk tidur, bergabung dengan member lain. Baekhyun menarik selimut sambil memeluk Tao, Baekhyun begitu merindukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Chanyeol terlihat kesal.

"Aku merindukan Tao" ucap Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Tao. Chanyeol mengupas bibirnya, ia sebenarnya cemburu tapi Tao sahabat Baekhyun juga. Saat Trainee juga mereka sering pulang bersama.

 **TBC**

 **Wkwkw... ff ini mau jelasin tentang moment kencan Chanbaek untuk pertama kali... Ituloh foto Chanbaek yang jalan malem" terus Chanyeolnya megang pinggang Baekhyun aww...**

 **Nahh... kata orang sih itu Era MAMA :)  
**

 **Dan Juga HunHan wkwk... gua nambahin dikit karena Sehun tau tentang Chanbaek, Sehun Chanbaek shipper malah wkwk.  
**

 **Kenapa Sehun deket banget sama Chanyeol ya karena Sehun tahu 'Rahasia' Chanbaek...** ** **Nggk ada fakta tentang itu sih hehe,** tujuannya sih biar ffnya lebih berwarna kek pelangi kalau ada OTP lain wkwk**

 **Dan... Terimakasih banyak yang udh review, nge Like, nge Fav, nge Follow ... Kalian penyemangatku :)**

 **Maaf juga kalo ada yang Typo, namanya juga manusia.**

 **Penulisan masih jelek juga, tolong kasih saran penulisan juga.**

 **Makasih sekali lagi sayang... Jaga kesehatan dan juga Selamat Tahun Baru, semoga Chanbaek punya moment Vlive lagi kayak tahun baru 2016 aamiin :) Diranjang lagi semoga hehe.**

 **See you~**


End file.
